1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hologram recording material utilized for recording and reproduction of information by irradiation with light, a hologram recording medium employing the same, and a hologram recording method employing the hologram recording medium.
2. Related Art
In holographic data storage, polarization of light can be recorded by selecting, as a material used for recording of hologram, a photochromic material such as a polymeric material (occasionally referred to as an ‘azopolymer’ hereinafter) having in a molecule an azobenzene skeleton which changes in trans-cis orientation by irradiation with light.
Further, in holographic data storage, it is important to improve recording density as well in addition to achieving high sensitivity and securing fixability of recording. While methods of improving recording density have been variously researched, a method of thickening the film thickness of a recording layer of a recording medium is known as a general method.